


Lara Heart And The Werewolf Curse

by teenwolfrules2004



Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfrules2004/pseuds/teenwolfrules2004
Summary: a sudden outburst of attacks in forever falls has left the towns folk suspicious of one another and at the center of it all is Lara heart.as her sixteenth birthday approaches shes changing in ways she could never have imagined and what about the wolf in her dreams the one warning her of a war that is yet to come. as well as all of the danger surrounding her she cant help falling for the mysterious Sam Parker who has a secret agenda of his own.falling in love is hard ,falling for a stranger is worsebut what if your love is part of a centuries old curse.





	1. A note from lara

Had anyone told me my that my entire life would change between one heartbeat and that next, I would have laughed. From blissful to tragic, innocent to ruined? But that's all it took a blink, a breath, a second, and everything in knew and loved was changed for better or worse. 

I'm not like you. I now live in the shadows fear following me wherever I turn. However as bad as it is there is still always hope. Hope that one day I'll be reunited with those I lost. Hope that one day we can stop all the Monsters.

That's right monster are real and there's only one thing that will stop them. However it is foolish of me to try and tell you unless you under stand. So sit back and relax as I tell you all about the events that set everything into motion just before my sixteenth birthday...


	2. prologue

trees. row after row of tress. there bark sticky with sap, gnarled roots twisted in the dirt. there branches like arms, some shaped as though reaching out to trap me in there embrace, as twilight slowly draws near as the sun lighting up the shy slowly starts to fade. its light growing darker as it struggles to brake through the cloud's.

"Lara." a voice whispered in my ear. spinning I turn on my heels but no one was there. it seemed as though the voice was omnipotent."Lara come."the voice beckoned. as if in a trance i began to move forwards, my footsteps surprisingly light as i walked over the crisp august leaves there colors ranging from a bright blood red to a lifeless gray.

when I finally came to a stop and took in my surroundings a gasp escaped me. I was in the most beautiful clearing I had ever seen. crisp green grass as far as the eye could see, the only exception was a ledge right at the back of the field in the center. however there was a silver lining. standing atop the ledge was a creature of pure and utter beauty.

it's fur the color of fresh snow with streaks of black running down its sides, making look as though it could become a shooting star. there eyes the color of a frozen blue flaked with gold reminding me of the way mum's eyes would sparkle as she brightened my day with her dazzling smile. I couldn't believe that such a dangerous creature could also be so breath taking. Because the creature standing above me had the blood of a predator. standing above me was a wolf.

I didn't know what to do. If i ran it would surly come after me but if I stayed anything might happen. however i didn't have to decide as at that moment the wolf began to howl. this howl was unlike any other wolfs howl had heard before. this one had meaning. this one was full of pain.


	3. chapter 1

" Lara daisy heart get your butt out of bed, I'm preparing breakfast." my mum shouted. gowning loudly i sat up in bed as the world span around me. _god_ I thought  _drinking my mums stash of vodka and coke was not a good_ _idea._ reaching onto my nightstand  I searched for the box of aspirin  and to my disappointment found that i was down to my last two.

after having my two dry pills , I got up out of bed and stretched before heading for the shower. taking of my clothes it turn on the taps before stepping under the water. the hot water felt as though a thousand shards of glass were raining down on my skin. however I was thankful for the pain because it helped occupy my mind. it was here in the shower with the water running down my face that I could finally cry. as the tears run down my face and the water hits the bath I'm suddenly reminded of the worst moment of my life. as I stood there my vision darkened  as i fell into the abyss which was my own self conscious and the flash back began.

* * *

_We were driving down a highway going 60-70 miles and hour. I had my seatbelt on, my hands gripping the sat cushion so tight they were completely white and cloudless. My dad kept looking back at me, his eyes full of fear made him look like he was going crazy. His usually perfect hair was a mess and there was a gash across his cheek._

* * *

No I couldn't bear to go through it all again,  I just couldn't. However I didn't have much choice as it was still happening. Although it wasn't reliving the experience that scared me. No, what really scared more was the fact that I was completely and utterly alone.

* * *

_"listen Lara. Ok listen." Dad warned me. Sweat now running down his head. "This town I no longer safe enough for you,for us to live here anymore. Your mother under stands that's why she's going to meet us after her shift closes at-" he never got 5o finish his sentence because at that moment we hit some kind of animal which sent us veering off the road. Spider web cracks started to speed across the windows as they started to crack. Dad tries to turn the shell to get us back on course but we were going to fast. There was a loud screech as the car left the ground and the world came to a hold._

_Panic ate away at my cheast as my brain tried to process what was happening in that moment. The car was spinning as it twisted through the air, my mouth open in a shout for help and my dad's eyes locked onto mine telling me it's all going to be ok. Black spots danced in front of my eyes as the car smashes into a tree. "Dad, dad!" I screamed . I started to tug at the seatbelt desperate to get free. Making my head slam into the roof as I dropped to the floor. As soon as I had climbed out of the wrekage I turned and looked back at the car searching for my dad but what I saw was enough to paralyse me. The car was battered and dented, tyres missing, glass smashed and blood everwhere._

_So much blood but it wasn't mine, at least not all of it._ where did it all come from?  _I thought_ or more importantly what/who did it come from? _Because when I looked at my dad he was fine except got the fact that his nose was gushing blood and his left arm was bent at an odd angle. However he was going to be ok as his chest kept rising and falling at regular intervals showing that he was breathing clearly. Knowing he was going to be ok I turned and looked up at the stars as the blissful peace which was sleep fell upon me. As my eyes began to close a bright light suddenly filled my vision and it was all.i could see until I awoke in the hospital with some very disturbing news waiting for me._

* * *

 It was like waking up from a dream. If your dream was a nightmare and you wake up in the shower with soap in your eyes. As my eyes sting I let out out a string of curses some of which would have shocked the devil himself. turning of the watering stand there watching the droplets run down my body and over the scar on my side from the wreck. Taking a deep breath I grab a towel before turning to the mirror. My skin was still tanned from the base in sun, with light brown hair wrapped down my shoulders which curled around my ears. However  the favoratevthing I like about my looks, what every one like a about my looks are my eyes. That were both a startling hazel flaked with gold. I think I actually looked pretty cute. Not supermodel hot but cute.

Smiling I turn back and go to my room to find something to wear. I managed to finally find something that won't be judged for looking to smart or to bitchy. I had settled on a pair of ripped jeans, a navy blue shirt and black leather jacket. Before I leave my gaze slides to my window and the view of the forest beyond. The woods were once like some fairy tale land always green and lush but know it seemed almost dark and forbidding. It's been that way since that night. The woods were a constant reminder that where ever I go I will never be able to escape my past. After what seemed like forever I turned and ran out my bedroom door and down the stairs for breakfast.

 

 

 

 


End file.
